


Hospitality

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Riding, Self-blaming, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon is lost in Salesa's house. Salesa and Annabelle are there for him.
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Mikaele Salesa/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr person who asked me for Upton house noncon with Jon, Salesa and Annabelle. Hope you like it!
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: Cunt, cock, chest, slit, folds, cleft.

Jon is lost.

He thinks he was in a bed before, with Martin, pressed tight against Martin's solid, warm back. Now, he's in a dark corridor, taking one step after another, his heartbeat filling his ears. He doesn't walk willingly.

There is a door in the distance, open. He can't see inside it, but the closer he gets to it, the tighter his stomach gets with fear, and he wants to scream. But not even a whimper escapes him as he slowly, surely closes the distance between himself and the waiting door, stepping through it.

It's dark in the room too, but it's not hard to spot the bed in the middle, and the large, naked man sprawled across it. The man smiles at Jon, unashamed of his state.

"Glad to see you again," the man - Jon knows him, he knows he does, why can't he remember? - says. His smile is warm and welcoming, full of hunger. "Why don't you come over and say hello?"

Jon doesn't want to. He steps towards the bed, the carpet tickling the soles of his bare feet. He trembles inside when he realizes that he is as naked as the man is, which is _wrong_. What has happened?

Why is this happening?

He climbs up on the bed, crawling over to the man who is resting on his back, still smiling at Jon. Once Jon is near enough, straddling the man's thick waist, the man reaches out with his big hand, grasping Jon by the nape of his neck.

"You can do it with a kiss," the man whispers, and pulls Jon down.

This time, a sound escapes Jon. It's just a tiny wince, but it's audible as their mouths slide together, the man's lips warm, lush and soft beneath Jon's own. It's not- it's not entirely unpleasant, the man is gentle, but it shouldn't be happening at all, and Jon wants to pull away and run. Instead, he parts his lips, feeling the man's mouth open beneath his own as their tongues push at each other at the same time, stroking together. 

The man's hand slides down the length of Jon's back, stroking it while his other hand finds Jon's arse, grasping one narrow cheek and giving it a squeeze. Their bodies aren't in full contact yet, but Jon can sense the heat beneath him, his breathing growing heavier as he realizes the man must be getting hard, if he's not that already.

Grasping Jon's hips with his large hands, the man presses them down, pushing Jon's rump into his lap and now Jon can feel it for sure, the man's massive erection pressing up against him. The man's mouth is still on his, the kiss turning harder and deeper as it goes on. The man thrusts up against Jon, his cock rubbing against Jon's bare cunt and Jon cries out into his mouth, tremors shaking through his body. Yet he doesn't try to pull away, letting the man kiss him, grope him, rub himself against him.

When he hears footsteps approach the room, he feels relieved. It doesn't last for long when Annabelle Cane speaks up:

"Enjoying yourself, Mikaele?"

Their lips finally parting, the man pulls away from Jon, watching him with dark, ravenous eyes while Jon gasps for breath, shaking all over as he feels the man's - Mikaele, Salesa, yes, Salesa, he will remember now, like he does Annabelle - cock pulse against his inner thigh. Salesa runs his hands up Jon's back to his shoulders, stroking them before he cups Jon's chin with one hand.

"It's a pity we need to resort to this." Salesa gives him a light peck on the lips, then grasps Jon's lower lip between his teeth. He gives it a slight tug, making Jon flinch. "I can't say it doesn't have its appeal, though." Salesa's other hand brushes over Jon's chest, teasing his nipples for a moment before dropping down between his legs, his fingers sliding over the cleft of Jon's cunt.

"I'm glad you aren't too bothered." Jon hears as Annabelle steps into the room, as she walks over to the bed. "Do you want him to sit on your cock?"

Salesa doesn't answer right away. He nuzzles Jon's neck, brushing his lips over the scar at his throat as his fingers find Jon's cock, teasing it. He grasps Jon's right nipple and pinches it, drawing another breathy cry from him.

"Yes," Salesa decides. "Do you wish to play with him?"

Jon, whose cunt is damper than he wants it to be, who pants in fear over the idea of being filled with Salesa's cock, freezes at the idea. He tries to will his head to shake, a scream to erupt from him.

"I would love that," Annabelle says, and Jon can hear her smile.

Before he knows it, Jon is moving, turning around above Salesa until he's facing the doorway and Annabelle, until his hips are hovering over Salesa's cock. He feels as Salesa runs the tip of it along the slit of his cunt, stroking his folds, nudging Jon's own cock. Jon can only watch as his own hand goes between his legs, spreading his cunt wide open as he settles against the head of Salesa's cock.

"No," he whispers.

He doesn't get to say more. Holding himself open, he starts to sit down on Salesa's cock, his thighs shaking and his stomach and chest heaving with deep breaths as he takes the thick, throbbing length inside him. It's so huge, it stretches him wide open and fills him to the rim, and he pants and whimpers as he sinks down on it, inch by inch. The bed creaks as Annabelle gets up on it, as she shuffles close to Jon.

"You are so pretty like this, Archivist." Once Jon has taken Salesa into the root, gasping over how full he feels, how hot it feels inside him, Annabelle reaches out for Jon's face, stroking his cheek. "How were we supposed to resist you in such a state?"

Jon finds himself lifting his hips, pulling himself almost entirely off Salesa's cock before slamming his hips down again, making Salesa grunt. Salesa reaches out with his hands, running them along Jon's sides, his chest and stomach, stroking him while Annabelle licks her fingers and takes them to Jon's cock, pinching it before starting to rub it. Jon keeps moving, rising up and down on Salesa's cock, a soft cry escaping him every time he takes Salesa's cock in.

"Indeed." Salesa sits up beneath him, cupping Jon's chest with both hands as he presses kisses along the side of Jon's neck. He starts to rock his hips, moving along with Jon. "Your boyfriend is so loyal to you, so watchful. We need to take our chances when we can."

"We'll make it good for you." Annabelle leans in, smiling at Jon as she keeps massaging his cock. Much to Jon's shame, he is throbbing underneath Annabelle's hand, his cunt growing slicker, making it easier to haul himself up and down along Salesa's cock. It's horrifying, how eagerly his body moves, how it even bends towards Annabelle's hand. "We are good hosts, after all."

Annabelle kisses him, the touch of her lips light against Jon's, almost sweet. By now, Salesa is thrusting fully up into Jon, holding him from the hips as they move together, hard and frantic. Annabelle's fingers keep rubbing Jon's cock, grasping it in a light pinch every now and then, even dragging her nails across its sensitive surface.

Salesa rests his face into the crook of Jon's neck, breathing harshly against his skin as their hips roll in unison, and Annabelle does the same with the other side of Jon's neck, although she can't resist scratching him with her teeth. Jon wails without sound as he comes, spasming around Salesa's cock as his hips buck, seeking the friction of Annabelle's fingers. Salesa grunts, wrapping his arms around Jon's torso as he thrusts up into him, his cock pulsing within Jon as he reaches his peak.

The rush of Salesa's semen is warm inside Jon, a stark reminder of what he has just done, and Jon burns with shame. Salesa loosens his hold on him, moving his other hand to Jon's back so he can stroke it while Annabelle runs her hands through Jon's hair, combing it out of his face so she has a clear view to it. Jon knows its full of devastation, given how overwhelmed he is by it.

"Lovely." Annabelle rests her fingertips against Jon's lips, pushing them in. She rubs them against his tongue, and Jon's face burns even more as he realizes he can taste himself on her fingers, though just barely. "It's such a shame, to have to send you back."

Annabelle pulls her fingers out, wiping them dry against Jon's cheeks. Salesa kisses Jon on the nape of his neck, then pulls his hands away from Jon while Annabelle gets off the bed. Jon jerks into movement again, climbing off Salesa and getting out of the bed himself, feeling as Salesa's spunk dribbles out of him and wets his inner thighs.

How can he face Martin like this? The idea fills him with horror and dread, and as his knees buckle, tears start to sting in Jon's eyes.

"Off you go," Annabelle says, her voice and smile pleasant.

"Thank you," Salesa calls out, his voice sleepy, but satisfied. "And you're welcome."

Jon walks towards the door, clarity fading with every step, the memory of what just happened dislodging from his brain.

And by the time he has stepped out of the room, Jon is lost again.


End file.
